U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,396 discloses a portable water bailing device including a housing having a plurality of openings therein adjacent the lower end thereof. Within the housing is a water pump connected to a tube for directing the water from the bottom of the boat outwardly over the edges thereof. The water pump is driven by a direct current motor which is connected in series with a battery. Also in series with the battery and motor is a limit switch which is actuated by a float within the housing. As the water rises within the housing, the float actuates the switch which in turn actuates the pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,515 discloses a marine safety system comprising a first switch adapted to be activated by rising water in a ship's hull, and solenoid valves adapted to be operated by the switch and adapted to close sea cocks in the hull of the ship in a preferred sequence.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,312 discloses a device for sensing the presence of hull water above an acceptable level in the hull of a boat and communicating to any combination of ignition, starter, aural and/or visible means in such manner as to cause the boats engine to stop running and apprise the boat operator as to the presence of excessive hull water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,047 discloses a boat that has a seacock operatively attached to the hull and movable between open and closed positions. The seacock is operatively connected to a discharge pump, which in turn is connected to a sewage holding tank. An electrical switch is actuated in response to the position of the seacock, and control circuitry is connected to the seacock electrical switch and the discharge pump to prevent operation of the pump if the seacock is closed (or in any position aside from fully open). An indicator, such as one or more light emitting diodes, is also actuated in response to the seacock electrical switch position, and another indicator, such as one or more light emitting diodes, is connected to the discharge pump and indicates when that pump is operating. The electrical switch is waterproof and meets marine vessel ignition prevention and electromagnetic compatibility requirements, and typically is actuated in response to the position of a manually actuable (e.g. rotatable) handle of the seacock.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,661,380 discloses an improved bilge water level monitor, alert and control system for boats and other vessels. The system provides a method of detecting excessive leakage of water into the bilge and in response to the excessive water in the bilge, triggering an alarm to notify the operator and others and energizes bilge pumps to remove the excessive water. The system is designed with many redundancies in the sub elements and subsystems for safety. The system provides a means for reducing the likelihood of exhausting battery power in the event of a significant seawater leakage problem. The electrical power rating of the monitoring circuitry components is relatively low, thereby reducing the size and weight of those components relative to prior bilge pump monitoring and alert systems. There is no electrical wiring exposed to bilge water during system operation thereby reducing damage to the wiring components. The water level detection and control circuitry operates with sufficiently low amperage to substantially eliminate the hazard of spark-induced combustion.
Abandoned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/505,075, expressly incorporated herein in entirety by reference, discloses hybrid marine propulsion systems that connect both an internal combustion engine and an electric motor to a propeller in torque-transmitting relation so that the propeller can selectively receive a sum of the torque provided by the engine and the motor.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/505,075, expressly incorporated herein in entirety by reference, discloses systems and methods for charging a rechargeable battery device on a marine vessel utilize a rechargeable battery device, a charger charging the battery device, and a control circuit. The control circuit calculates an amount of current that is available to charge the battery device based upon an amount of current that is available from the shore power source and an amount of current that is being drawn from the shore power source by devices other than a voltage charger and limits the amount of current being drawn by the voltage charger to charge the battery device to an amount that is equal to or less than the calculated amount of current that is available to charge the battery device. The control circuit can repeatedly calculate the amount of current that is available to charge the battery device and limit the amount of current being drawn by a voltage charger to charge the battery device to thereby actively adjust an amount of charge applied to the battery device.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/100,037, expressly incorporated herein in entirety by reference, discloses systems and methods of operating a marine propulsion system utilize an internal combustion engine and an electric motor that is powered by a battery, wherein the internal combustion engine and the electric motor each selectively power a marine propulsor to propel a marine vessel. A control circuit is operated to control operation of the system according to a plurality of modes including at least an electric mode wherein the electric motor powers the marine propulsor and a hybrid mode wherein the internal combustion engine powers the marine propulsor and provides power for recharging the battery. An operator-desired future performance capability of the hybrid marine propulsion system is input to the control circuit, which selects and executes the plurality of modes so as to provide the operator-desired desired future performance capability.